First Secret
by Blue reminisce
Summary: The first secret between Haru and Makoto...but what has it got to do with swimming pool tiles and planting! One shot, ficlet :)


**Hello, **

**My stressed mind took a strange turn and ended up with this.**

**This happened when Haru and Makoto were nine, their first secret as friends...**

**Hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

Xxx

After swim practice, Haru hurried to the little corner of the pool, glancing around to make sure that no one else was around, his small fingers worked at the tile just at the edge of the pool where the water lapped at it.

Hurry, hurry! He thought to himself, pulling at the fragment of tile, it was just a bit more!

His fingers slipped, catching on the sharp tip of the semi loosened tile, Haru gasped as a short sharp pain ran through him, snatching his hand away before the stream of red could bloody the water, he bit his lip and cradled his injured hand.

Haru stared at the piece of tile he'd been trying to get, he wanted it... He wanted it so bad...for his project...for the sake of water!

So looking around again, he hunkered down and used his left hand shaking the piece, prying it bit by bit, and finally it popped free in his palm.

Gripping it tightly in his hand, he ran to the changing rooms to get changed, hoping no one should see him.

Xxx

A day later, Haru leaned against the brick wall at the back of the school, when he was sure he was alone, he walked 15 steps then stopped in the middle of the back yard. Turning to the right, he stuck his right hand out, then his left, as if he were swimming in the air, as he counted 25 steps forwards.

Crouching down he took out the shard of blue tile, and with a small spade he dug...

He was going to bury it, and then he will water it everyday, and he made sure he picked a spot large enough like Miss Fujisaki said, and he was sure there was good morning sun in this spot and shade in the afternoon, it was going to be perfect...per-

"Haru-chan!" a voice chirped, breaking his train of thought.

Har gazed up at his friend, "Makoto..."

"What are you doing?" Makoto peered curiously.

"N-nothing..." Haru hid the blue tile behind his back.

Then, Makoto's eyes widened, "Haru-chan! What happened?" he grabbed Haru's bandaged hand.

Haru tugged his hand from his friend's grip and looked away, he didn't know if Makoto was gonna approve if he knew the reason why he'd hurt himself.

"At least tell me what you're doing?" Makoto pleaded, he was concerned but knew that Haru didnt like to be pushed.

"Just planting..." Haru mumbled, feeling slightly bad for making his dear friend worry.

"Planting what? And here?" Makoto looked around him, there were no seed bags and it was smack in the middle of the school courtyard.

"This! Okay..." Haru couldn't take it anymore and pushed the piece of broken pool tile into Makoto's hands.

Makoto stared blankly at the tile, Haru wanted to plant a swimming pool tile? His nine year old mine couldn't wrap his head around that idea. What was Haru expecting to get? A swimming pool? A swimming pool. Makoto's jaw dropped slightly, Haru really thought he'd get a swimming pool, after planting a pool tile... Which he probably hurt himself after trying to pry it out from the pool, his young mind reminded him.

He turned to Haru, who had turned away in embarassment.

"Um...Haru-chan..."

Haru shiftily looked up.

Makoto wondered if this was the right time to tell Haru it wouldn't work.

"Well... You gonna help me or not Makoto?" Haru questioned seriously.

"Okay." Ah... he wouldn't tell...not now... A friend could dream right?

And so they dug in companiable silence burying the tile.

Patting the soil down, Haru said to Makoto, "It's our secret okay, soon there'll be swimming pool here, and we can swim in it all we want!"

Haru's eyes were shiny with excitement, and Makoto laughed too, seeing the smile on Haru's face. It made him happy that his friend was happy.

Their first secret together, it wasn't the best one, but it sure was one that he would remember.

Xxx

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
